Navidad Al Estilo Hellsing
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Navidad: Una época de paz y prosperidad...a no ser que seas parte del escuadrón Hellsing ¡Te invitamos a la fiesta V.I.P del año! Una locura protagonizada por Pip, Seras, Alucard, Integra y como no nuestro querido DJ Walter. Humor leve AxI #AmigoSecreto Hellsing Regalo para R. Malina Westenra


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, no hacer esto con fines de Lucro.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el grupo de intercambio del grupo de Facebook La Mansión Hellsing**

 **#AmigoSecretoHellsing.**

 **Este One Shot va dedicado con mucho cariño para mi amiga secreta Reeth Zage Jones Lee o como se sabe por este fandom R. Malina Westerna.**

 **Sin más que decir ... ¡Disfruten de la lectura! :)**

* * *

Las festividades dentro de la Mansión Hellsing no son lo que uno clasifica de convencional.

Es cierto que en años posteriores estas celebraciones fueron rígidas y formales, solo hechas por costumbre y sin un verdadero espíritu navideño alrededor de sus paredes.

Pero este año resultó ser algo fuera de serie.

El gran salón se encuentra muy decorado con los colores de la época decembrina, el fuego en la chimenea, el pino navideño, y Silent Night se deja interpretar como una suave melodía de jazz.

Los últimos invitados van abandonando la reunión formal, agradeciendo a la anfitriona por esa espléndida velada.

Al cabo de media hora ya solo quedan Integra, Seras, Alucard, Pip y Walter.

.

.

.

Y es aquí donde la verdadera fiesta comienza ...

.

.

.

.

\- Pensé que nunca más iría - comenta Sir Integra más relajada, su expresión se suaviza haciéndola ver más atractiva y realzando el encanto que acompaña con su hermoso vestido verde.

Es un total de misterio el que se logró que la gente de su cultura más algo que trajes formales, específicamente algo que realzará su belleza femenina hasta quedar casi irreconocible.

\- ¡A partir de ahora comienza la verdadera fiesta de los señores! - exclamando "Pip a grito pelado olvidando por un momento que acaba de terminar una reunión formal", pero eso es un niño que parece importarle.

Se sacan las botellas de Champagne y se chocan las copas, entre este pequeño y variopinto grupo no hay apariencias que forzar, ni sonrisas tan fingidas. Solo humanos y seres de la noche conviviendo en perfecta armonía.

.

.

.

.

 **Tres Doritos Después ...**

\- Y- Y- pero como se cayo de la silla eso fue Jajajaja- Y este damas y caballeros es el resultado de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos de descontrol total, con el pelo desordenado, las lentes a medio caer, el vestido de un poco arrugado y una sonrisa que no se quitó nadie: Este era el estado de Sir Integra Hellsing.

Después de un merecido descanso por la fastuosa celebración anterior, el pequeño grupo se decidió como Dios manda con una serie de actividades que nunca se esperaba.

Los Vampiros iniciando la noche saliendo de la Mansión "Pidiendo Posada" a Integra y Walter, quienes seguían el villancicio de la canción con el acompañamiento de los gorritos navideños abriendo las puertas para ellos.

El intercambio de regalos no se hizo esperar: Entre bromas, risas y abrazos, cada uno de los cuales recibió un presente de lo más insólito.

Alucard espadas, joyas y objetos que se perdieron hace tiempo atrás por la Era del caldo en Rumania.

Walter un par de corbatas nuevas, y un compilado en formato MP3 de las canciones de José José, Paquita la del Barrio, Miguel Bose, Juan Gabriel y Rosario

Flores.

Pip un parche nuevo, y algunas entradas gratis para las mejores discotecas de la capital londinense.

Seras Victoria, un par de pantalones cortos y blusas bastante ajustados y bolsas de sangre con forma de murciélagos.

Y no puede faltar a nuestra querida líder de la mansión, que ofrece tarjetas de descuento en la línea de verano juvenil, un paquete de puros edición limitada y ... .¡Un pequeño y tierno osito de peluche!

La noche sigue entre juegos de verdad o reto, Monopoly y hasta ¡Bailar alrededor de las sillas hasta que el último quedará en pie!

Sobra decir que el capitán Bernadotte hizo gala de todas sus artimañas típicas de los borrachos, solo para terminar de enviar en el piso. Motivo de las risas de sus compañeros.

Y qué decir del momento más esperado por todos ... ¡La hora de la piñata! en donde la chica policía se lució perdiendo el tino, haciendo explotar la piñata con figura de "El Mayor" en un montón de confeti, frutas y dulces a las cuales se acercaron como jauría salvaje.

¡Ah! Y como olvidar ese momento en que sus sentidos nublados por el alcohol fue captado por el mítico en el último momento entre el Alucard y Integra antes de que esta terminará persiguiendo por todo el salón para llenarlo de balas igual que una escena entre el coyote y el correcaminos.

Y mientras tanto ... Pip y Seras sacaron un recuerdo de sus mejores pasos de baile con las cumbias y remixes de la mano de DJ Angel Exterminador.

Definitivamente, se puede decir que no fue La mejor fiesta Navideña que se haya visto Jamás.

* * *

 **Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo**

 **Que tengan Felices Vacaciones! Mis chavos ;)**


End file.
